Nekrozoth
Nekrozoth, also known as The Creator of Evil (Real Name: Zoth Nekronan), is one of the main antagonists of Tales of the Omniverse. He is the ruler of the destructive and chaotic Prime Omegas, and a former conqueror and ruler of the Old Omniverse. He is a sadistic, oppressive, and power-hungry overlr who seeks the complete destruction of all life that resides in the omniverse in his insane quest to other throw the creators of existence and reshape the real world in his twisted image, an omniverse where chaos reign supreme. Nekrozoth serves as the evil counterpart to Deus, who is also his half-brother, with both representing the concept of "Nature Vs. Nurture". He also is the archenemy of the Champions, being the main reason why they exist. He specifically serves as the archenemy of Legend, along with his apprentice Malroc as well as being Legend's evil uncle, and the nemesis o all of life in general. Once a mortal named Zoth Nekronan, Nekrolord, or Lord of the Nekrus who sought to become the sole ruler of the old multiverse until his nihilism caused the destruction of his reality which leads to the events of today. Being a ruthless and incredibly sadistic tyrant that leads a chaotic empire filled with the most despicable, vile, villains across the infinite multiverse on a mission to bring apocalyptic destruction across several universes. Nekrozoth rules his destructive empire under a fascist iron-fist, Nekrozoth controlled the villains as he made (or in this case he merely manipulated) them into committing various atrocities across history. Nekrozoth enslaves races while forcing them to worship him or kill them off if he does find any use for them. Nekrozoth adopted the concepts of social Darwinism and supremacy as motivations for his army, as he sees the the most disputable and powerful would rise to become supreme while preaching the life of the current infinite multiverse is meaningless as a means to have his loyal minions allow him to destroy the multiverse and make it in his image without resistance. Nekrozoth himself is motivated by Darwinism, power, but most importantly revenge for he wants to eradicate every single alpha and hero to the last before he makes a multiverse where he constantly tortures every single life forms until they go extinct s he could make room for his own race that would worship him as a single god. Nekrozoth rules his destructive empire under a fascist iron-fist, Nekrozoth controlled the villains as he made (or in this case he merely manipulated) them into committing various atrocities across history. Nekrozoth enslaves races while forcing them to worship him or kill them off if he does find any use for them. Nekrozoth adopted the concepts of social Darwinism and supremacy as motivations for his army, as he sees the the most disputable and powerful would rise to become supreme while preaching the life of the current infinite multiverse is meaningless as a means to have his loyal minions allow him to destroy the multiverse and make it in his image without resistance. He is most noticeably the overall main antagonist of Multiversal Legends, being the one who orchestrated all of the Evil, discord, conflicts across the multiverse and the main caused of the existence of the Champions which makes him the villain of the series overall. He was even the most smartest, powerful, and evil villain in the multiverse and the franchise as well. He first appeared in the Champions movie Champions: Reign of Evil as the true main antagonist being the shadow leader of the Brotherhood of Chaos then later ascended to become the main antagonist of the franchise after the defeat of Malroc. He was created by BrandonDarkOne47 and voiced by Isaac Grossman who also voiced his Worlds Arena video game counterpart. In the Multiversal Legends Film Universe He was played by Oscar Isaac, who also played Apocalypse from X-Men Apocalypse and voiced by Richard D. Wassermann who voiced the Hulk from Planet Hulk, Sargeras from World of Warcraft, and Amon from StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Description Nekrozoth is the omnicidal ruler of the Prime Omegas and the Omega Empire, a militaristic faction of villains whose goals was to insist Nekrozoth into entering the real world in order to remake the omniverse in his image. Nekrozoth is reviled as the most heinous and despicable being to ever exist in the omniverse since birth. Being responsible for the destruction of the old omniverse, Nekrozoth wants to eradicate all life in the omniverse as he thinks it would be the only way to escape the reality created by the Hollister whom he calls a prison. However it was merely a means to fuel his murderous nihilistic intention, being nothing but a selfish and egotistical deity that only wants to remake the omniverse into his own personal torture chamber so he could see every single creature to be tortured endlessly just to satisfy his sadism. Taking great pleasure in spreading evil and misery across the omniverse, being a atrocious sadomasochist that has a warp sense of love and honor with limitless diabolical ambitions of killing, corrupting, and/or enslaving various species he comes across. Nekrozoth acts as the archenemy of the Champions being behind most (if not all) of the events the champions have faced such as the freedom of Aka Manah, training Malroc into becoming of the most ruthless villains in the omniverse, the mass destruction caused by Endgame the Anti-Maker, corrupting William Braxxon into becoming the monster that he is today, and the creation of the Chaotic Elites (through Grandmaster Chaos). Being the one who orchestrated most of the chaos and discord that happens in the omniverse. Though the Champions aren't the only people he faced, as he did faced countless heroes over his lifetime most of whom never survive his encounter as they either dead or brainwashed to his cause. In-Universe, unlike most villains who acts comedic but can be dangerous or some that who acts serious but at least has some shred of comedy in them, Nekrozoth is one of the few villains who acts completely serious and darken the tone in certain settings he is in. Being completely dangerous and has compete awareness of what the difference between good and evil. Nekrozoth never had a true excuse for his evilness, as he was born sadistic and has control over his actions and is proud of his own vileness for he loves committing countless atrocities across the omniverse. Nekrozoth also shown racial hatred towards the Prime Alphas as he sees their act of peace and order as weak and pathetic which to him wanting to wage war and genocide on the species. He is also revealed to be the champion of Xorin himself, though it is uncertain if he is a pawn to the Chaos Weaver or not. Roles He was one of the main villains in Champions of the Multiverse, the main story of the franchise. In it, He was the overarching antagonist of phase one, the main antagonist of phase 2, the secondary antagonist of phase 3 and a minor antagonist of phase 4, the overarching antagonist of phase 5, and one of the main antagonist of phase 6 (Along with Endgame the Anti-Maker), and one of the main of phases 7 along with Vekkisul and Tenebris, the main villain of Phase 8 through 9 as well of the posthumous antagonist of the 10th phase and one of the main villains of phase 12, the final phase of the franchise. He was also the posthumous antagonist of it's sequel series called Multiversal Champions. He was a major antagonist of it's spin off series Legends of the Omniverse, being a minor antagonist of Season 1 and a major antagonist of season 2. He was also the overarching antagonist Project Pandora/Forces, Kirby Stanley the MasterMaker Series, and Chaos Gate. He was also one of the Two main antagonist of Legend, the prequel series to Champions of the Multiverse (along with his apprentice Malroc). He appears as major antagonist of season 1, and the main villain of the season two premiere and the main villain of Season Three. He finally reappears as the main villain of Season 5-6. He was the main villain of Prime, the novel series center around the Prime Alphas. He is the overall main villain of the entire Multiversal Legends Film Universe (MLFU) and is one of the main antagonist of the massive online game Legends Online. History Zoth Nekronan Nekrozoth originally named Zoth Nekronan was the son of a demon warlord and his wife in a family of cosmic warlords who use the Nekrus to give them power on control of the people. His father didn't want Zoth and left the mother while his mother left Zoth in the care of her maid who treated Zoth with love and kindness. Zoth however never loved his maid back as he sees love and compassion as weakness. He would take joy in painfully and slowly killing animals and hide them from other people, he is also very anti-social as he was a child prodigy and developed ego and arrogance that he thinks he doesn't need friends. soon he grew tired of killing animals and deiced to kill the leader of a Bully gang so that he could be their new leader at the age of 8. His gang would bully the Prime Alphas as he was a Alpha bigot despite being a Prime Omega-Alpha half breed himself. Soon at the age of 10, he killed his mother and the maid that cared for him which his own father approved on and finally took him in. However his father had another child named Deus who was a Prime Alpha as well as Zoth's good counterpart. Deus's mother loved Deus more than Zoth which Zoth himself felt envy on. His father requested Zoth to treat him as a brother which Zoth begrudgingly did for a few years. At the age of 16 he became a serial killer where he kills Prime Alphas for fun while framing others of the horrendous acts he committed while his father keeps him out of trouble. Finally at adult age, Zoth became the head scientist in his father's empire, with his half brother rivaling his intellect. Zoth used his intellect on experimenting on Alpha children, in exchange for blood so he could find away to exterminate the Alphas. Though his experiments was more torturous then being a true experiment. He finally learns that his father was going to elect Deus as the new ruler of his empire after his father had a change of heart due to Deus's kindness. Zoth started a revolt which resulted to the murder of his parents and took the crown for himself. His first act was the mass murder of the Prime Alphas and as well as the arrest of his half brother. Zoth became a total dictator over the years. Zoth's Rule He took many names, such as Nekrokhan and Zoth the Anti-God, and conquered hundreds of thousands of realms to increase his tyrannical rule over his universe. He slaughter those who would questioned his rule and send his army to enslave billions of planet or destroy them if he can't control or find any use for them. Zoth killed a mass number of people and enslave those who survived backbreaking labor while worshiping him as he tortured them. Each world he conquered he stole their valuable resources like food, water, and other materials. He had their forest destroyed in order to build his war factories for his army. He rule was cruel and unjust that even his own half brother and child hood "friends" started to hate him for what he had becomes they waged a rebellion against his regime. Ascension Program Having to have countless dimensions under his rule, Zoth still desires more power as he grew bored with his immense power. Zoth wanted to be more, to be superior, TO BE GOD. Zoth decided to later attempted to harness the Nekrus for himself but failed. Instead he received a vision of the Hollister and how he created the omniverse including life in it as well s the Leviathans locked outside. Soon he saw a vision of a labyrinth that contains the heart of the Nekrus in another dimension which he now seeks to find in order to earn what he saw. He traveled across the omniverse to find this labyrinth until he finally did, with his guards he used a quantum bomb to get the Heart of the Nekrus. With the heart, Zoth used Vyktor and Miles Drekken, one of his two best scientists, to conduct experiments on any creature they come across (one of which was a young Daevas). He disguise the Program as a omniversal health care in order to lure in victims for his inhumane experiment for his own malicious intentions. Rise to Godhood Zoth also took upon his family's tradition of visiting the Sanctum and worshiping The Beast, who he later learned was simply a facade created by Vekkisul to destroy Zoth's planet from within. Zoth became a key follower of Vekkisul until he began to seek higher power than his master and plotted a coup. Vekkisul was fully aware of this and allowed Zoth's assassination to fail so that he could finally push his former student over the edge. Vekkisul unleashed legions of his demonic follower, whom Zoth fought off bravely before finally being slain by the Dark Oracle. His followers resurrected him through the Ascension Program which used the Nekrus to merge with Zoth to become one. Zoth now reborn into a full god adopts the name Nekrozoth, along with fully embracing his psychopathic persona and malevolence. However, after turning into a god, Nekrozoth/Zoth was giving omniscience that made him mad. As he soon learn that all of reality is nothing but a fictional story created by the Hollister, with this revelation he became nihilistic for he now see nothing special in reality. He new desire was to become real, kill the Hollister and replace him, and rule the real world or remake it in his image. Zoth/Nekrozoth however grew mad with the power granted to him and went on a unquenchable quest of bloodshed and genocide. The Great Cosmic War Nekrozoth leads his army across the omniverse, conquering many universes mercilessly while committing genocide on those he sees on worthy of living under his rule. Starting his own empire of genocide and war which lead to quintillion people to be killed while the rest were slaves for him to torment. He even allows his uncle, Omegus/Daemos use the Abraxas's Curse to keep the people under control to prevent rebellions. Soon, Nekrozoth has seized control over almost the entire omniverse, turning it into his own playground. However, he would soon be opposed by Deus, who while Nekrozoth was away had used the Ascension Program to make him a god as well. Personality Nekrozoth is the Champions most dangerous and evil enemy they have ever faced and the main reason on why they exist. Nekrozoth personifies the concept of "Nature Vs. Nurture", with him embodying Nature. Nekrozoth as born evil even though many claimed it was because his mother never show love or compassion towards him. However, Xeron and Lighterion claims he was always like this as at least his mother's maid showed some love towards Nekrozoth. She tries her best to teach Nekrozoth do the right thing in his youth, but he simply ignore her and only used her teachings as a way to avoid trouble and using others for his own ambitions. In his youth Nekrozoth was a prodigy and even caught the attention of scholars, philosophers, and even scientists. He was also exceptionally manipulative as he convince other to his cause through persuasion, but he would also use black mail if it doesn't work. Nekrozoth was best known for his outrageous bigotry and racism towards the Prime Alphas, believing their ways of peace and order as a way to show weakness and cowardice. He is diabolical, self centered, cynical, unscrupulous, argumentative, psychopathic, merciless, psychotic, wicked, sinful, heinous, incredibly murderous, extremely ambitious, barbaric, vicious, ruthless, uncaring, treacherous, unforgiving, callous, vain, unapologetic, bitter, narcissistic, spiteful, cruel, monstrous, omnicidal, racist, homophobic, misogynistic, and horrifyingly sadistic. Nekrozoth seeks to only destroy the entire multiverse so that he could mold it in his dark image where he reign supreme in a multiverse of madness and death. He rules his empire through fear and intimidation as he displays cruelty and unpredictability to maintain control over his minions as way to prevent any rebellion or defiance. He does not tolerate any form of resistance, espionage, or treason against his rule as he would put down with extreme force and aggression. Nekrozoth demonstrated his authority over the Omegas by punishing a fellow omega for disobeying orders as well as disrespecting him by putting the omega (named D'Loki) on an meteor by being changed up there and flung him to the sun where each time the omega gets closer to the sun he’ll be burned alive.. Unlike the Prime Alphas who favored order and creation, Nekrozoth favored chaos and destruction more which became one of his more dominant personality. He is very arrogant and egotistical as he believes to be the "Superior Life-Form", and believes that he is the would-be supreme beings of his new multiverse who thinks he is above most beings including his brother Deus (who is his rival). Nekrozoth would later learn how to control them since they became one of his fatal flaws since during the War for the Chaos Stones ''arc where he had all of the chaos stones and finally gained ultimate power but foolishly remove them once he finds out he accidentally resurrected the heroes he killed, arrogantly believing he is powerful enough to kill them without harnessing the power of the Stones. That attempt caused him to be destroyed the first time, but he later returns and learns how to control his arrogance and ego since he doesn't want it to cause his downfall. Nekrozoth, despite being full omnipotent, knows that beings such as Daevas, Vekkisul, and Hollister are more powerful than he is and others that could rival his power making him wary around such beings that could hurt him if he is not careful. Nekrozoth possess incredible amount of intellect as he is a military genius while being mostly a megalomaniacal tyrant. He has several accounts of successful takeovers of numerous worlds while also influence many other hostile takeover to further his goals. His empire expands across the infinite multiverse having brutal rulers and oppressive allies armies to his disposal. Nekrozoth display an impressive amount of scheming, as he carefully orchestrated events stemming from atrocities like the 2016 Ebola outbreak in Africa, the Holocaust, the creation of the nazis, humans trafficking, and was responsible for creating concentration camps, slavery, racism, genocide, and many other bad things since everything that is consider evil was created by him. Nekrozoth in his spare time would cause wars from planetary to multiversal just for his own amusement along with making Faustian deals in order toga more followers for his army. He has been known for being a great strategist along with being a master tactician that use fear and propaganda to maintain his chaotic rule over is own empire. Nekrozoth is not a lawful evil being as he mainly wants to purge the multiverse of law and morality despite his oppressive, authoritative, and tyrannical nature. He is very skilled in the usage of propaganda and lies as he convince the prime Omegas to go to war with the Prime Alphas as a way to gain more power. His lust for power and dominance is what sparked the Alpha-Omega Civil war, as he used the Prime Omegas hatred towards the Alphas as a means to an end for dark ambitions which soon leads him to become their leader later on. He preaches how the alphas (other then himself) are inferior, foolish, and unfit to rule and how all of them should be either killed off or enslaved. Nekrozoth greatly prefers to manipulate weak minded mortals like warlord, tyrants, terrorists, overlords, conquerors, and super villains as they are easier to manipulate but he is capable of manipulating heroes into turning them into the dark side like how he did with Malroc and many others. He would mainly sound dark but also intelligent, only speaking like a soft spoken sadist unless he gets agitated or angered. Nekrozoth is quite calm, cautious, and mostly smiles at the worst situation. He often pretends to be a affable, cheerful, and gregarious person to those he would manipulate until he would show his true colors and do away with them when they're role is finished. Nekrozoth is very skilled in many arts of combat and his intellect have even surpassed even his two brothers Lighron (god of science) and Xeron (god of magic) as well as many villains like Master Onslaught, Grandmaster Chaos, and Malroc. Nekrozoth is very persuasive, conniving, highly competent, sophisticated, resourceful, capable, deceptive, very cunning, and an absolute brilliant mastermind along with being traitorous, manipulative, exploitative, calculating, dishonest, devious genius who can learn from his mistakes. His intellect is one of the main reason of his arrogance and ego and would gladly out wit his enemies while cheerfully smiling. As intelligent, sophisticated, soft spoken, and manipulative as he could be, Nekrozoth has a very short temper as he could be easily agitated, angered, and wrathful which leads to unpredictability. This usually shown if his plans don't goes as follows, someone questioning his authority, looking at him funny, criticizing his ego, or done or say something that he doesn't approves on, and many others. Another thing that angers him is both gods breeding with mortals as he finds it disgusting and see what they produce as abominations (Though he is a rapist himself), and seeing people touching his personal collections of either the skulls of his enemies or artifacts he personally collects for unknown purposes besides being mere decorations. But the one thing that actually really, really, ''really, angers him is the concept of redemption as a whole. He sees it as a mockery to the forces of evil as seeing the villains he worked so hard on corrupting turned to waste as well as the hard work he put in concocting evil schemes or missions he had his minions go through to only have them "betray" him and join the side of good. Nekrozoth also sees it as a cowardly concept for villains who are to weak and incapable to push their limits of committing evil further. He utterly despise it so much he even banned it from his empire while threatening the members with death or brutal torture. His hatred stems from his father who also hates it possibly as much Nekrozoth does. He is very childish as well since he acts immature at times and had his tantrums being often compared to being that of a whining spoiled child. Nekrozoth even acts like a immature spoiled brat when things don't go his way as he always resulting to destroy things he can't conquer while also demanding to be worship nonstop. Nekrozoth often calls himself a man of culture, as Nekrozoth does have a taste of art and culture as he collects ancient artifacts of power and paintings, one of whom is his most favorite being the painting "Saturn Devouring His Son" being painted by Francisco Goya. Nekrozoth was himself a renowned artist who loves making sculptures or paintings of either himself or his enemies being killed through many horrific ways though he mainly creates creepy demented arts. He often uses blood for his paintings and corpses for his sculpture. Nekrozoth could even make his own weapons without having his half brother Artillery to make them for him. Nekrozoth would also read Gothic stories with twist endings with either the bad guy wining or the protagonist falling in despair. Nekrozoth can also make a fancy dish for himself, though the dishes are also made out of the body parts of his enemies (or subordinates). Nekrozoth is a type of person who take sadistic remark for torturing both his own enemies and his own comrades that fails him. He takes pleasure and joy of the worst possible type of torture, such as how he counted down the various types of torture to Jack like mental, physical, and maybe emotional methods that only the most twisted being could think of. Nekrozoth's sadism shows know limits as he takes delights in seeing others suffer through many devastating ways. One of them is when Nekrozoth would destroy each universe and remake them into a living hellhole filled with monsters and polluted areas so that the inhabitants would have to fight to survive. Nekrozoth had also orchestrated several wars, cataclysms, and may other disasters across the Multiverse for his own entertainment and having to use his powers to destroy millions of universes to show his authority and power over them and to demonstrate his superiority towards all living beings. Nekrozoth would also have the captured Prime Alphas work at the HECK Realm (A second Hell he created but worse) mines for the rest of their lives instead of killing them. Nekrozoth would also slaughter half a universe so he could make room for his War factories and his Omega corporations that would fund his war against the entire infinite multiverse. Nekrozoth would have children do slave labor as well as lobotomize slaves in becoming his mindless drones. Another case is when he had stored the souls of innocence into machines so that they could produce more weapons and killer robots. Probably his most sadistic and infamous hobby of his is his completely callous and immoral scientific experiments where he atrociously tortures innocent people without any sign of remorse or pity. Nekrozoth despite being a being above good and evil as he "created" the concept of evil, He is driven by a bizarre belief of having the most vile and wicked should rule over the weak while the ones home he see as feeble should be slaves under the strong or simply killed off. To gain power to is to be as malicious, horrendous, while also being as selfish, careless, and despicable as possible. He doesn't treat evil as a mere concept but as a belief and philosophy to follow he created. Nekrozoth doesn't find anything special about the multiverse as he is very nihilistic simply because he is aware that he is a fictional character which makes him mad at the thought that he is not real and is simply being a so-called pawn to the Hollister (the creator of the Multiversal Legends mythos). He is completely obsessed with revenge, nihilism, genocide, power, death, and destruction as they are the only things that could bring him joy in the reality he has to live in. Nekrozoth does not fear death what-so-ever, he sees it as a joke and scoffs at the idea of dying. Proven as when he got stabbed throw the chest by Jack Spark and respond by simply laughing maniacally while coughing out blood while later falling to the floor dead. Nekrozoth reason for not being afraid of dying is because of his multiple back up plans of coming back from the dead in case he ever dies. Nekrozoth does however have a twisted sense of honor like for example he showed "respects" towards his nephew Legend by sending him the head of one of his old friends he killed before Legend reincarnated just to taunt him. He sees cheating is honorable as well since Nekrozoth never plays fair and use cheap tactics, and dirty fighting as a means to win. Nekrozoth once possesses Jack Spark's sword and used it against him and one time teamed up with Grandmaster Chaos and fought Legend together mercilessly. Even if Nekrozoth ''does ''kept his promise he would simply a supremely cruel deal with the devil type bargain or false promises like when he promised Braxxom ruler-ship over the Earth and kept it only because Nekrozoth knew that it would be destroyed any ways with Braxxon in it so Nekrozoth didn't have to kill Braxxon or the planet at all. Another example is that Nekrozoth let the universe of Omicron-Alpha Prime be as "promised" only to hire the Chaotic Elites to invade it and leave no survivors as while making it like that Nekrozoth wasn't involve at incident. Physical Appearance Nekrozoth has (as stated by others) taken many forms through centuries, as he can appear whatever he likes. he main appearance is that he possess yellow armor with an Omega symbol on his chest.He has glowing red eyes with black liquid coming out through his sockets. His skin being albino and deathly pale. On his head is fire coming through a crown he possesses, he is also as muscular as Shao Kahn, Thanos and/or Darkseid. Nekrozoth's neck is made of metal which could imply that he made himself a cyborg. Nekrozoth's new true form is currently unknown, as it became incomprehensible to mortals including angels and daemons themselves. Though the closest thing we get is something that of a demonic cosmic storm swirling around in the center of Oblivion, a realm he rules that is full of evil and chaos. Most heinous acts Acts committed by Nekrozoth to show how evil he is. # He literally created evil and brought great suffering across the Multiverse # He subjugated, devoured, and/or butchered almost every overpowered deities out of pure enjoyment. # He betrayed his brothers and tried to kill them. # He raped people who he thinks will conceive a "perfect Child" # He destroyed other species and races' culture and enslaved them and worked extremely harsh labor that it's even worse than regular slavery. # He destroyed many universes for either entertainment or to show his authority, and send anyone to oblivion if they questioned his power. # He brought chaos to many galaxies. # He blacked mail his mortal servants by trying to kill their loved ones. # He abused his children constantly and sometimes attempt to kill them and torture them. # He caused mass genocide across many worlds whom he dubbed as "minor labor" and made an excuse that the inhabitants were "weaklings". # Nekrozoth was the one who orchestrated the fall of Lucifer which caused Deus great pain when he loses his son to the dark side. # He killed all who tried to redeem themselves. # He even tried to get rid of the concept of redemption itself. # He caused so many extinction level event that hit to make what Remiok did look like nothing and wiped the population of a universe clean. # He even commanded Remiok to wiped out half the population of a universe so that would plunge into total chaos. # He created monsters through pure brutal, terrifying, and horrible experiment that can not be described here. Victims # Deus (Indirectly) # Captain Marvel (decapitated) # Iron man (decapitated) # Hulk (strangled to death) # Thor (decapitated) # Vision (decapitated) # Captain America (decapitated) # Super Man (exploded through a cosmic bomb) # Cyborg (exploded through a cosmic bomb) # Wonder Woman (exploded through a cosmic bomb) # Batman (driven to suicide) # Numerous Alphas # Quadrillion lives of all the living organism # The entire Spartan race (indirectly) Quotes Trivia * Nekrozoth got the named from a word of Warcraft character named N'Zoth who is an evil old go from the Warcraft games. BrandonDarkOne47 mold him after Sargeras (also from World Of Warcraft) but without the redeeming qualities and made him completely evil. His look was inspired by a villain form pop tropic named Oregon. Nekrozoth wold later get some inspiration from Darkseid, Emperor Plapatine and Zalgo. * He is very similar to the Marvel cinematic universe Thanos. ** both were the big bad of their respected series. ** both are the feared being in the universe (for Nekrozoth's case, the multiverse). ** both had a vast army of otherworldly creatures and followers. ** They are genocidal. ** and both had been overarching antagonist until they finally become the main antagonist. ** Both of them are conquerors and cause mass genocide. ** They're both sadistic. *** Unlike MCU Thanos, he is more sympathetic than Nekrozoth, he cared for Gamora and treats her like a daughter to him. Thanos thought he was doing the right thing and was trying to save the universe from itself, and he wasn't pure evil (while wiping half the universe is kinda messed up). while Nekrozoth is just flat out evil, knows that he is evil but just really don't care and enjoys it, doesn't even care for his children, and just want to wipe out all life so he can make a new multiverse to rule over. Thanos only kill when it's necessary, while Nekrozoth kills for fun (though doesn't kill if he wants a person alive long enough), Thanos is not a complete monster (to some point of view), while Nekrozoth is, and Thanos is mostly sane, while Nekrozoth is fully Insane. Nekrozoth is far more evil than Thanos and more powerful than he is. Nekorzoth even said that he hates the movie interpretation of him and thinks he's weak. at the end of infinity war, you can Thanos felt regret from what he was doing, while Nekrozoth doesn't regret anything. * Though the creator of evil, Vekkisul and Xorin existed far longer than Nekrozoth and were the first beings to turn evil before the concept was created. Category:Villain Category:Male Category:Omiverse Traveller Category:Major Antagonist Category:Characters